


We'll Figure it Out

by so_many_mishas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming of Age, Destiel is not the focus of this, F/M, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Dean Winchester, Single Parent Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, but rather the relationship between Dean and his daughter, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_many_mishas/pseuds/so_many_mishas
Summary: Dean Winchester never expected to become a father at 22 years old, but life doesn't always go the way you plan.A coming of age story chronicling the life and Dean Winchester and his daughter Hazel.





	We'll Figure it Out

September 17, 2001.

“We’ll figure it out,” he said to the small bundle of fresh pink skin wrapped in a white muslin cloth. At the age of 23, Dean Winchester became a dad to a little girl. A one night stand gone wrong, and a DNA test later Dean was the primary guardian on the tiny infant sitting in a car seat that rested on the worn and scratchy bedding of the motel they resided in. 

“But first, lets get you a name” Dean muttered softly. He gazed down at the baby in absolute awe, she was so tiny; fitting in the palm of his hand with ease. He was already smitten to a three-day-old who didn’t even have a name. Smitten to a girl whose existence was unknown from all expect Dean, her mother, and the hospital staff. He hadn’t dare tell John the news in fear of him making Dean give up the baby, and Sam- well Sam was off at Stanford; had been for 6 months before Dean found out the news and figured it was best not to bother him. 

Shoving down the anxiety-ridden thoughts of Johns reaction deep down Dean turned his attention back to his daughter. Naming a human being was a big task, one too big for Dean to screw up. It needed to be a good name, somthing strong, somthing not too common, but not so obscure she’d never be able to buy a tacky keychain from the grand canyon with her name on it. His brain danced around with ideas when suddenly a name came to him. 

Hazel. 

It wasn’t like Dean had never heard the name before. He remembered vividly as a child his own mother watching old horror movies with Hazel Court as the star. His mother has always commented on the grace possessed by the actress and it only felt like a fitting title for his little girl. Her middle name was a no brainer, naming Hazel after his mother was paramount to Dean. 

Hazel Mary Winchester. 

He had yet to say it out loud, yet to make it official. With a deep inhale of tainted motel oxygen he peered down and looked into her bright blue eyes, “Hello Hazel” he said, his voice nothing above a whisper. And just like that Dean Winchester had named his first human being.

He had met her mother a bar, connected to a truck stop. He was too young to be there, and she was the type of women who spent /too/ much time there. She bought him shots and amber liquid that burnt going down. They spent the night together, and in the morning she got Dean to put his number into her phone in case he was ever in town again and wanted another roll in the hay. 

Four months later she called, with the news that Dean did not expect. When she found out she was pregnant she contacted Dean, told him he had to take it or she was getting rid of it.

And maybe he was missing his brother and felt sentimental, or maybe deep down he knew this would be his one change at fatherhood; but for whatever reason Dean- without hesitation told her not to abort the baby. At this point, she had been 4 months along and for the next 5 months, while dealing with the grief of his baby brother seemingly abandoning him for school, and his dad's drunken rage mixed with hunts Dean would receive the odd ultrasound in the mail here and there. He kept them tucked away out of fear that anyone would see them. But when he was safe and alone Dean would hours just staring at the little grey photos. 

One day he received a letter with a photo and a sticky note that simply read “Girl”. 

He’d never tell a soul but Dean cried happy tears when he saw that post-it note. He put it in his wallet and it stayed there for years. 

When he got the call that she was going into labour, Dean made some weak excuse to John, got on a greyhound, and arrived in Pike Creek, Delaware 2 hours after his Hazel had been born. 

Her mother had already asked for Hazel to be moved away from her, she signed all her rights of the baby away instantly so when Dean arrived all he had to do was flash some ID, sign some paperwork and then nervously /carry/ her in the car seat he’d gotten to their motel room. 

Without a car, a real job, or an income all Dean had to his name was a pile of fake credit cards, a handgun, and a baby. He knew he needed to give Hazel life, not one subjected to horror, pain and death; rather one full of care, smiles, and safety. He knew that if he went to John he forced Hazel into the life, and she would be the second Winchester generation to be raised from pacifiers to shotguns.

He was NOT about to let that happen to his little girl. 

Seeing as it was late Dean fed Hazel from a bottle the hospital had supplied, with formula the hospital had supplied. He held her in the crook of his arm until she fell asleep. 

The next morning Dean set out the next morning to find them a place to live. Well, the motel's may be cheap, Dean didn’t want his precious daughter to have to spend /any/ important life moments surrounded my floral wallpaper and a bed with a coin slot. 

He found a studio apartment for $300 a month, it was run down and needed TLC, but Dean was content and signed the lease. The landlord and cooed at Hazel, and Dean couldn’t help but puff his chest with pride as the elderly lady called Edna complimented her. 

With a place to live Dean and Hazel went shopping. The first step was every mommy book Dean could get his hands on. While living in fear of John finding out about the baby Dean had been unable to do much research pre-baby, so now far away from the judgement of his father Dean stocked up. On top of books he bought diapers, as those were somthing that seemed up be used in abundance, those special butt wipes for babies (Dean and learnt the hard way the Hazel would not accept 1 ply on her little butt), as well some clothes.  
When he walked into the newborn clothing section at the Walmart he was in he had to contain his tears over how /cute/ all of the clothes were. He surveyed the selection of doll-sized clothes and grabbed a few sleepers, they had little yellow stars on them and Deans hurt burst. He also grabbed a little plaid coat as he knew the Delaware winter that was approaching was going to be cold. He grabbed socks, some cute itty bitty “jeans” that were made of soft cotton, and a little Stones shirt that was too big for her now, but in a few months would fit her well. 

With his cart well stocked with baby supplied Dean checked out before hauling both Hazel and their haul back to their little home. Dean /needed/ to get a car…  
Once he got home he set Hazel up in the bassinet Edna had dragged out of storage for Dean, he put away all of their goodies before plopping down on his own, well-born, uncomfortable bed. 

And thus began the first stage of Hazel Mary Winchester's life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. All criticisms are welcome and encouraged.  
> HMU on tumblr https://croatoannoodles.tumblr.com/


End file.
